Deal with it (or not)
by Bad Ass Blye
Summary: What exactly can Ray deal with before he eventually bursts? Rayella, please take a look :)
1. Chapter 1

**A.N. – Ok, so this is my first LM fic, and of course it just had to be rayella, 'cause they are just plain awesome :D I really hope you like it and sorry for the swearing, it's just Ray for me… so yeah, please go ahead :)**

_**Italics are flashback. **_**Normal writing is present day actions.**

It had been a month since it happened and neither of them had talked about it or even mentioned it. In fact, they had almost stopped talking at all, not even arguing that much anymore. The whole population of Mesa high was stunned. He should've been happy. She was his worst enemy, after all.

But every time he passed her in the halls he felt like pushing her against the lockers and demanding another taste of those wonderful pink lips; every time she laughed he couldn't help but to feel the corners of his mouth twitch in a smile; every time they fought and she got angry all he wanted to do was run a hand through her hair and her face, calming her down.

Not that he didn't find flustered Stella one of the hottest things this world had to provide. But now that he'd had another perspective of that guitar goddess, he didn't want anything else.

"_This is all your fault, Beech!" she stated angrily while she hopped out of the table she had been sitting on since the teacher left, too concerned about his own safety to look after the problematic duo. He'd locked them there and said he'd be back when detention was over. Half of their time had already passed in heavy silence, very unusual between this two._

"_My fault? How is any of this my fault?" he asked, taking a step closer to her._

"_Well, if you hadn't teased me merciless then we wouldn't be in this situation, now would we?" she said, exasperated, copying his movements._

"_Yeah, right. Like you didn't tease me right back, Yamada."_

"_Argh, that is so not the point!"_

"_Oh, and what is?"_

"_Just… just… why won't you leave me ALONE?" she practically yelled; they were now three steps away from each other. _

"_Do I look like I fuckin' KNOW the answer to that question, Yamada?" he yelled back and her face revealed surprise, confusion, anger and what the… was that fear? _

_She had never shown fear to him before. And now there she was, small tears prickling her beautiful eyes right in front of him. Oh, crap. Beautiful? She is NOT beautiful. Not at all. The way her hair swings every time they fight is NOT cute and… damn she turned around! Now all he could concentrate on was her perfect butt on those black jeans… Get your shit together, Beech!_

_Luckily for him she turned again to face him._

"_B-but… you have to! You have to know, Ray!"_

_The sound of his first name rolling off her mouth apparently trigged something hidden on his brain, because the next thing he knew it his arms were around her and his lips were on hers. And screw his brain yelling at him about his craziness, 'cause it was perfect._

_Stella gasped but immediately kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck and moving one of her hands to his hair, her skilled fingers brushing against his blond spikes. He brushed his tongue across her bottom lip and she allowed him entrance pretty quickly, her movements just as moved by desire as his. _

_And that's when he thinks he lost control. _

_Walking forward he picked her up effortlessly, his hands on the back of her knees and her back pressed against the wall, her legs wrapped around his waist. He grinned when he heard her moan softly, moving his lips to her neck._

"_Ray…" she mumbled, out of breath, and as soon as he looked up she pulled him in for another passionate kiss. His left hand was sliding up her jean clad thigh and the only thing he was able to think about was how good she tasted, like all of his favorite things mixed into one. He could tell he was getting addicted and fuck if he cared right there and then._

_Her hands were fisting his shirt and roaming his strong chest and shoulders; his own were starting to move up and up to the hem of her red shirt that was slowly being lifted, revealing her tanned stomach to his seeking fingers, brushing against her sides and making him growl into her mouth. She shivered beneath him, goosebumps appearing on her arms. The damn irritating shirt was half way up when they heard steps in the hall. _

_Ray didn't care actually, but he could feel Stella start to slip away from his embrace. And so he pressed and kissed her harder, hearing her moan rather louder. But it only lasted a few seconds, because as soon as they heard the key turn on the lock she managed to dodge beneath his arm and made a run for her bag, disappearing as soon as the teacher opened the door._

"_Stella, wait!" he ran to his bag as well, ignoring a very confused Mr. Smith, and out the door, but she was already gone._

Present day Ray sighed as he walked in the cafeteria, as usual glancing back at the lemonheads table. He had to do a double take.

She was standing up, placing her food down and looking rather annoyed at a laughing Olivia. He could see the dark bags under her eyes that resembled his own. But that's not what shocked him; no. It was the fact that Stella Freaking Yamada, for the first time since he'd met her, was wearing a skirt. And not just any skirt, but a tight, short, black one that almost made him drool like a dog.

Until he noticed he wasn't the only one.

Stella was getting all sorts of comments from the soccer team's table just next to hers, and Ryan had even gone so far as switching to his place in order to get a better look at the half-asian's legs. Ray's anger was already starting to boil, but what happened next made him see all red.

"Hey, honey, wouldn't you rather be screaming at me today instead?" Ryan smirked before attempting to grab her waist.

"Oh, HELL NO!" suddenly his fists were gripping Ryan's shirt and he was lifting him against the wall, not caring about all of the gasps heard around the cafeteria.

"Now you listen to me, you little scumbag: you even try to look at her again like that, and I swear to god… I will punch all of your teeth out, get it?" he whispered very quietly and very angrily. Ryan just nodded, terrified.

"Good." He said before letting go of him. Grabbing a hold of Stella's hand, he pulled her out and into the nearest empty classroom despite her protests. She might be a revolutionary, but she was way shorter than him and she hadn't been sleeping right (not that he had either, anyway), so she as lacking a little bit of resistance.

"Ray, let go of me!" he ignored her and instead pushed her to the wall, his hands at either side of her head.

"No. Now you listen to me, Stella. I can deal with a lot of things. I can deal with you fighting me, I can deal with you pretending _this…_" he gestured between the two of them, his movements and voice clearly giving away that he was still angry. "…never happened. Hell, I can even deal with you not talking to me at all. But I CAN'T and I WON'T deal with what just happened in there. I will not just stand there and watch other guys drooling all over you and flirting with you and trying to get to you, _especially_ not shitty womanizers like Ryan."

His tone softened a little bit as he move a piece of her hair from her face.

"I'm the only one who gets to be screamed at by you, Yamada. Okay?"

Stella had been surprisingly quiet during his little speech and had just stared at him. A few more moments of silence went by and he was starting to get worried.

"Stella?" he whispered, cupping her face. And slowly, a very big smile grew on the girl's face before she replied, getting on her tiptoes and giggling very un-Stella like against his lips before kissing him.

"Took you long enough, Beech."

**A.N. – So? What did you think? Was it too bad? I might had a second chapter about the different reactions in the cafeteria if enough people like this, so… please let me know what you guys think ;) **

**Bad Ass Blye**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N. – Ok guys, first of all, thanks for the reviews and favorites :) they really mean a lot. Secondly, I know this is short, but it was taking forever and so I decided to post the first chapter because it would take forever; so the next chapter will be the last and it will be longer, I promise ;)**

**Oh, I also forgot to do this in the first chapter: I do not own Lemonade Mouth. Trust me, until you see Rayella going canon, it's safe to say I still don't.**

**Anyway, please enjoy!**

"We should, hum… get back." Stella finally whispered against his lips, breathless.

"Hum…" Ray just mumbled against her ear in a lazy tone. "Why?"

"'Cause my friends are going to think you kidnapped me, that's why."

"…and if I don't care?"

"Ray…" her breath hitched when his lips connected with her neck, effectively shutting her up.

"…yes?" he asked, amused, as he felt her run her hands through his hair absentmindedly.

"…say what now?"

He snickered lightly before standing fully up again, walking backwards and sitting on a table with Stella on his lap, their foreheads touching.

"We can't stay here forever, you know?" she asked quietly, her hands playing with the collar of his jacket.

"Says you."

She rolled her eyes.

"I'm serious, Beech."

"Fine. I'll let you go. On one condition, though."

The girl raised an eyebrow at him and eyed him up and down once, warily. He was still Ray Beech after all.

"What?"

"You walk out of here wearing my jacket."

There was silence for a while.

"I thought those were for girlfriends only. Isn't there a rule about that?"

"Yes…" he drawled slowly, but with a serious look towards her. Stella felt something twinge in her chest but she tried playing it cool.

"But I've never seen Patty wear it."

"That's because she hasn't." another minute of silence.

"Stell, will you please just…" he was cut off by soft lips against his. She didn't hear him complain.

* * *

"That's fifteen minutes!" Olivia informed her friends; Scott checked his own watch, surprised; Charlie was still eating, so he only vaguely nodded. Wen added a short 'She's fine' and Mo sighed.

"She's been so weird lately."

"Yeah, I know." The blonde agreed, resting her head against Wen's shoulder absentmindedly. "She hasn't been sleeping right."

"She does have bags under her eyes." Charlie agreed in the middle of his chewing.

Everybody stared.

"What? I'm not completely clueless. Besides, it's messing with her guitar playing. That NEVER happens."

They agreed; it wasn't normal for the dedicated rockstar.

"You know what worries me the most? Ray has them too."

"I know for a fact that he's been having less than four hours of sleep every night." Scott told them, also looking worried. "Coach is worried sick 'cause we have this huge game coming up and Ray's turned into a zombie."

Mo looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Do you think something finally snapped?" her boyfriend shrugged in response.

"Wait, wait, wait… what are we talking about here?" Charlie asked, confused.

Everybody went back to staring before Wen snickered.

"Dude, you really are clueless; even I noticed!"

"I don't get wha…"

He was cut off by a loud, collective gasp as the famous problematic duo of Mesa High walked into the cafeteria.

Because Stella Yamada was wearing Ray Beech's jacket; and holding said boy's hand as well.

Mo stared at Scott, mouth slightly opened.

"Isn't that for girlfriends only?"

He nodded, looking shocked. "And occasionally sisters. But no one has EVER wore Ray's jacket. Patty's been whining about it for year…" his gaze turned very nervous suddenly. "Guys, cover your ear…"

"RAYMOND BEECH, YOU BASTARD! I'LL KILL YOU!" Patty screeched loudly, causing everybody to jump.

**So? What did you think? Please review and let me know :)**

**Bad Ass Blye**


End file.
